Displaying information related to the search results of a performed search is an important feature of search engines. For example, information displayed as part of a web search result may inform a user of what may be found at the web page linked to by the web search result. For instance, a search engine may present a number of search results, each search result linking to a web page. An excerpt from the linked-to web page may be displayed as part of the search result. This excerpt can inform the end-user about the content of the web page that is linked-to. One aspect of displaying this information is how to determine how much information to display along with a search result: if not enough information is displayed, a user may not be able to judge properly whether a search result link could provide useful information; if too much information is displayed, the user may become frustrated with the level of detail. Another aspect of displaying too much information is that the number of search results that may fit on a viewing screen is finite: if too much information is displayed along with each search result, only a small number of search results and search-result related information may be displayed on screen at a time.